Nothing But the Truth
by Littlemeister
Summary: Ella, a girl with a sister who likes getting her in trouble. Might have go to private school. Her parents never believe what she says. She is always having a hard time fitting in. Read to find out more.
1. The beginning

**So, a group of my friends and some other people I don't know had a review fight. The fight was between us and a person named Just Stop. If you know this person, good luck. In her delight I am going to write a story about it. So here is goes. **

Here it started here! I swear I didn't do anything. I didn't even touch her. Why can't you believe me! All I did was told her stop. Seriously, I wouldn't just push her to make her cry! That's me. Those are only a few months back. I was troubled then. Hi, my name is Ella. My younger sister always wanted me to get in trouble. That damn sister of mine! My parents always fall for her bratty little ideas. Ways that could get me kick out, and make me go into private school. But, I think I blew my last straw well right now! My mom started is first, "I told you a bunch of times not to bother your sister!"

"I didn't do that! She- she did that I didn't even push her. It's part of her evil plan! Why don't you ever believe me?" I said looking at Isabel. Her little smug showed with her tongue sticking out.

"Well, I thought you could handle a 12 year old girl while I was at work. Since you're 14 I am very disappointed in you. Now, give me your cell phone. I'll talk to you dad about this. I don't know what I'm going to do with you." said my mom picking up my bratty sister. There I stood near the knives. I felt my hand go over to get them. But, I stopped before I could do anything else really bad. Just then my dad drove into the garage. Great I thought, I'll be sent to private school and that's it.

**Ok, I know this short but I want to post this a fast I could. Also yes, I do make grammar mistakes so don't be too harsh. I want to know that I should continue this? I won't until somebody says yes. Anyway, I will write better because I know I didn't use a lot of details. So, review people! Thanks you Just Stop for letting me base the story about you well kind of. It's not all about you! So, chill have fun reading it.**


	2. Private School or Not?

**So, I guess I'm here writing again. Let's see I think most people wanted to continue. So I will. Also yes, Just Stop Ella is based on you. If you looked at my category it's going to base on Shiver! I haven't fully read it but I am now. Ok, here I go.**

I bit my lip. My dad walked into the room. He came in. "Good day at school huh? You look pale are you ok?" he said as he patted me on the head. Before I could answer my mom walked in the room. She didn't say "hi". All she said was "We need to talk now!"

As minutes seemed like hours, I stood there not knowing what to do. My little sister came in. she sat across from me. "So did mom and dad ship you off to private school yet? I want to know something. What color should I paint your room when you're gone? I am thinking bright yellow or blood shot red! Which one do you think?" her smug face showed me that she wasn't kidding.

"Look Isabel I'm not going to be mad at you…well not yet. You know what I'm not going to let you go in my room. You see I'll put a lock on it so that you can't get in." said I with a smart look for once.

"Really? That will never happen. You of all people should know that. You know I get what I want. You really want me to recall the time at Christmas?" Isabel said.

"I'd rather you not mention it. It was your fault that they took away our gifts." I said trying to recall the Christmas.

"Anyway, I'll tell you because you brought it up. I got a pepperoni stick from mom and dad. But, you had to get a $50 gift card to iTunes. It was our last gift too. I was about to rub it in your face. Until, I saw your dumb iTunes gift card. I had the pepperoni stick in my hand, and well swigged at your rotten little face. I missed. I think you can tell the rest. From that day fourth we aren't allowed to open gifts in the same room. Except if we were outside." said Isabel hitting a rubber band ball to the wall.

"Oh, that Christmas I thought you were talking about the other on. I remember that on clearly. Your dumb pepperoni stick smashed two of my fingers. Then you slapped it to my face and broke my nose. The doctors were shocked it didn't break my jaw. Maybe those are the people, which recommended calling youth and family services to come and pick me up." I said still wishing they did.

"Yeah, sure whatever, well your still here so suck it up. Too bad I missed your jaw you wouldn't be talking." Isabel said looking at the refrigerator hopping there is still at half of the pepperoni stick in there. Just then, my parents came in and told Isabel to leave. My dad told me to go in living room. As I walked in he closed the doors shut and sat down next to my mom. They started off like this.

"What is going on with you?" said my mom shaking her head.

"What do you mean? Nothing has changed it me Ella the same person when I was two. Until you bought the little snob in this house and, made my life a living hell!" I said annoyed that my mom was going on Isabel side again.

My dad began to speaking. I seriously hope he wasn't going Isabel side like my mom. "Well, Mary she hasn't changed. I think we have. As she grew we all became more distance. I think we only have Isabel is to bring us closer. Don't get me wrong I loved making love with you. Since we had Isabel the medical bill went up and our life was never the same." said my dad rubbing his arm.

"Whoa! I don't need to hear this. If you going to talk sex with me in the same room count me out! I'd rather know where I will be moving so I don't have to listen to this interesting conversation." I said stepping closer to the door.

"Wait a minute young lady; we still have to talk to you. We have made a decision. We thought is would be cool if we send it to your cousin, Grace you know my sister's daughter. I am going to call her tonight to see if that would be okay." said my mom calmly.

"Wait so I am not going to private school? I thought I would. Why? I haven't even talked to Grace in like what in about 9 years ago. What makes you think we will talk now? We have nothing in common with her." I said a little happy I wasn't going to private school. As the night proceeds to come I got more anxious. My sister was in a bad mood because I wasn't going to private school anymore. My mom told her she couldn't redecorate my room. Isabel started to knock expensive stuff to the floor as usually. Just then the phone rang. My mom picked it up. She went into the other room and shut the door so we couldn't eavesdrop. She came out with a glim in her eyes. She said, "Great news they are so excited to have you to visit." I look at my mom like she hit me over the head with a steal pan. On Friday, I told my friends that I was leaving for the rest of the school year. That Friday night I started to pack to my cousin house the very next day.

**To be continued…**

**I really hope you liked it. Yes, I am trying to base it off the book called Shiver! Also yes Just Stop it based on you. I hope you and everyone else like it! As always I do make grammar mistakes so get over it! Thanks you for reading. I am going to continue just not as fast as I did. Now I have a SHOUT OUT my friend PJO06 because she told me to the pepperoni make. So thank you PJO06!**


	3. My VERY unbirthday

**I'm back, from what exactly I have no idea. To tell you the truth I have no idea where I was. Thinking…right okay I'm continuing Nothing but the Truth. Enjoy!**

It was a breezy Friday evening. The sun was taking its last breath of air. As I take one last good look around my house. My ears got hot like the hot summer days in Arizona. My stunning green eyes felt dry tear falling down my face. I can't believe I'm saying this but, "I'm really glad to be leaving."

"C'mon we're going to be late. It takes 8 hours to get there," My Dad yelled.

"Coming," I hollered, "Bye Isabel."

"Hope you get killed by a wolf," she whispered.

"Awwwww I love you too. Don't let the door hit you ass. Since I love you so much I should warn you about those cars that like to hit little brats like _you_." I grinned.

"Mom, come here quickly!" Isabel screamed.

"Well that's my cue out of here."

"Finally," My Dad laughed. We walked into the car at the same time. I turned on my IPod, put one ear bud in my right ear.

"Well, I bet you going to have a blast at your cousin's house."

"Dad, are you serious? It's the middle of the year. How is this going to be a _blast_?" I told him while grinding my teeth.

"You have you cousin don't you?"

"Not the point dad. I haven't seen her since I was 8 years old."

My Dad sighed; I knew I just hurt him. The rest of the ride wasn't that bad. See all the signs I knew that they weren't kidding. I was really heading to my cousin's house. The worst thing is that it's like going to be like kindergarten all over again. The only thingy I'm waiting for are the cute boys. This could actually work out. I could stay with her until I go to college. That only in like 2 year's right? **[I'm made a mistake Ella is 16 going onto 17 not 14 but Isabel is still 12.] **I am going into high school, then in 2 years college I don't have to see Isabel. My birthday is wait, what day is it today? I flipped open my phone it read:

**November 5 **

My parents forgot my birthday? How could I forget? Really so I'm 17 today usually people in this century go to college at 18 or 19. So I still have about 2 years in high school. It's not like high school is horrible, I get good grades. I mean my lowest grade counting tests/quizzes/projects etc. was a 90. So yeah I'm on the honor roll. I never got a letter grade lower than an A on my report card. My parents never told me what my sister gets on her report card. I wonder why? She is always looks at my mine. My train of thought was on a roll until my dad interrupts it.

"Have I talked to you about the birds and the bees?"

"Excuse me? Dad, I think you have but I really don't want to have the talk again." I complained.

"Well, your mother and I have been talking," My Dad started to say.

"Stop, dad please. I'm 17. I think I would know what you trying to get at," I told him hoping he won't continue.

"Wait, your 17 I thought you were 16. What is today date?" My Dad asked.

"November 5. I can't you both completely forgot," I sighed

"Oh um I guess we were carried away with Isabel. I'm so sorry. Hey, you know what how about I stop at a gas station to get you a t-shirt."

"Gee Dad, that's what always wanted when I turn 17. Especially, that I don't see one," I answered sarcastically. I said that too soon, there are bunch of gas station here.

"Great! I'll stop now."

"Dad I was joking I rather have nothing if I'm getting a gas station t-shirt."

"Fine, your mother and I will ship your gift off next week."

"Thanks," I said to him.

The car went silent again. Thankfully, we weren't on the highway anymore. Everything became formulary, I remember now I visit here. Everything was coming back to me. I have no idea why I left, I loved it here. Until, the woods reminded me of something. Grace and I were outside playing like little girls do. Kind of we were reading a book. A pack of wolves came up and bit us both. Surprisingly, we both live to this day. Grace called me one day and said to lock myself in the car on the hottest day when we both got sick at the same time. I did what she asked and almost died that day. That's not why I stop visiting right?

Suddenly, the car came to a halt. I opened the door slowly. We both moved to the door. I knocked on the door. A brown haired girl opens the door. "Wow, Ella is that you?"

"Yeah, you Grace?"

"Yup, I haven't seen you since we were 8. But I can recall today is your 17th birthday right?" she said smiling. Why don't you guys come inside? All sudden I hear people saying happy birthday to me. I didn't know any of them. I was happy that my cousin didn't forget.

"Well, I hope you girls have fun this year. Don't get into too much trouble." My Dad told us both walking out of the house and into his car.

"So, Ella I'm guessing they forgot about your birthday huh? C'mon out guys. These are my friends. Sam, Shelby, Rachel Olivia, John, Beck, Ulrik, Isabel, and Cole met my cousin Ella. Only a few are my friends these are my friend's friends," she said eyeing Shelby and a few other people.

"Hey, nice to meet you guys."

Sam spoke up, "Are you one of us?"

"Sam!" Grace snapped like he wasn't allowed to ask.

"What do you mean?" I asked. All of them eyed each other. Nervous I might shoot them.

"Well, since Sam brought it up I think we should tell him incase me turn into a wolf." Beck said breaking the silence.

"A wolf what do you mean? I thought I came here not to get in trouble." I asked about to fall. _Bang! _Everything went cold and dark.

**To Be Continued…**

**Okay thanks for liking this story. I think you do. The only way I would know if you write a review. So write it to make me write more. Check out my other stories as well.**


End file.
